


The Hollis Effect

by IAmNotSam



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Whipped!Carmilla, Whipped!Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotSam/pseuds/IAmNotSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/>Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein have this weird thing going on, but they haven't exactly DTR'd yet. Despite that, they can't seem to get their hands off each other. And Laura secretly believes it should be completely attributed to "The Hollis Effect"—whatever that is.</p><p>Will "The Hollis Effect" actually help Laura make some headway in her complicated relationship with the strikingly beautiful and enigmatic girl?<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

For an hour I had tried to absorb what was written on the textbook resting on my lap. It was excruciating knowing that Carmilla, my dorm mate-slash-sometimes study buddy-slash- _very_ close friend, was only metres away from me. She was at a table across the dorm lounge, attempting to focus on her book as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her staring at me.

“You’re perving,” I remarked.

Carmilla made a face at me as I raised my eyes from my book.

“I’m studying, cupcake,” she said rather sternly.

“Uh-huh,” I said with obvious disbelief.

“I’d love it if you wouldn’t interrupt me again,” the dark-haired girl said prudishly.

I grinned before going back to my reading. I might be having as hard a time concentrating on the printed words in front of me as she was. Good thing, we were in the dorm lounge so we wouldn’t gamble on doing something smutty.  _Would we?_

Just before our study session here in the lounge, it took me about a full hour to convince Carmilla that Danny was only a friend and she only swung by my room to discuss a class project. Carmilla told me she didn’t really “give a rat’s ass” about it but it was pretty obvious that she needed some explanation and assurance. And that hit me as truly ridiculous. I mean, what are we exactly? Why would she be jealous? It wasn’t like she was my girlfriend, right? I rubbed across my forehead and noticed that Carmilla’s eyes were still on me.

I lifted my head up and looked at her inquiringly, smiling slightly at the intent way she was studying me and the warm colour intensifying in her cheeks. _It’s The Hollis Effect, I’m telling you._

“Nothing,” she said a bit timidly. “It’s just — never mind.”

It only made me more curious. “C’mon, Carm. What is it?”

“You’re beautiful,” she said before turning to her book again. She was suddenly blushing severely.

I only giggled soundlessly in response and thoroughly enjoyed the look on her face. _Christ, she’s so freaking cute when she blushes._

“Sit with me here on the couch, Carm,” I said, patting the space beside me.

“No,” she said. “We’d never get our studying done.”

“I won’t touch you, I promise,” I said, suppressing a smirk.

“That won’t work, sweetie.”

“But I miss you already,” I complained.

“No.”

I raised my brows provocatively. “Are you afraid I’ll distract you?” I asked her as I rose to my feet and inched my way toward her.

I saw Carmilla swallow and struggle to fix her gaze on the page she was supposed to be studying.

“Like this?” I dipped my head and brushed my lips against her jaw.

“Laura,” she warned, though I saw her shudder.

I only carried on with my gentle, teasing onslaught.

“Laura!” She jerked her head away.

“Fine.” I pouted then turned on my heel and walked seductively toward the row of bookshelves. I made sure my hair and hips were swaying perfectly.

“Damn it, Laura. You’re such a goddamn tease,” grunted Carmilla, surrendering and slamming her book shut. She vaulted out of her chair and dashed after me.

I was pretending to look for a book when I felt Carmilla behind me. A triumphant smile tickled my lips. _The Hollis Effect is foolproof._

Carmilla swept my hair aside with a gentle hand and placed her lips directly against my ear. “Fucking tease,” she murmured, and I couldn’t contain my grin.

She moulded the contours of my body to hers. She was a bit taller but it was amazing how well our bodies fit together, how her shoulders curved around mine, how her front protected my back. Her lips were at my cheek, emitting hot, unsteady gusts of air. I shuddered with desire and pleasure.

Carmilla then freed her mouth and turned me in her arms, licking her lips and staring at me hungrily.

“Did you get that bit about West Germanic verb clusters?” I asked her, trembling deep inside at the way her brown eyes—darkened with desire—burnt into me.

The brunette only ignored my question and began kissing my neck. 

I tried again, “Carmilla, that part about the West Germanic verb—”

“Uhm-huh,” she hummed, not lifting her mouth from my neck.

A soft moan escaped my lips but I fought to keep a cool composure. “How ‘bout that reading material on the Ottoman-Habsburg wars?”

Carmilla’s hands slid down my back and curved over my flannel pyjama-clad hips.

“Cupcake,” with frustration, she murmured in my ear, “I’d love it if you would shut up.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

I awakened in a tangle of limbs. Carmilla’s even breathing rousing the hair on top of her head assured me that she was sleeping soundly. I eased away from her and tiptoed to the closet to put on a new shirt. I leant back against the closet door and, for a while, marveled at the peaceful girl.

She was just so incredibly stunning. Her beautiful black hair. Her gorgeous jawline. Her perfectly curved eyebrows. Her soft, rosy lips. Her silky skin. Her killer curves. Her scrumptious-looking underwear. I couldn’t help but wonder how I got so lucky. The heartstoppingly beautiful Carmilla Karnstein in my bed. Almost bare. In my bed. It was just unbelievable. Shaking my head in amazement, I smiled to myself and gave a contented sigh. _The magic of The Hollis Effect._

I am so freaking happy, I thought. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy. The only problem was . . . this relationship was still very confusing for me. And the feeling of standing on a grey area was rather maddening.

See, I’ve always been a person who needs assurance all the time. I needed to feel safe and secure and sure or else I’d go to pieces. At the same time, I didn’t want to come on too strong too soon and scare the girl off. It’s not like she wants a serious relationship, anyway. _Or does she?_

A knock came on the door, yanking me out of my miserable over-thinking. “Thank God,” I mumbled to myself, relieved. Carmilla had locked the door last night. I scurried back to the bed to pull the covers over the girl’s almost-naked body, and then made my way to door and opened it with all the casualness I could muster.

I made my voice so hoarse like I just woke up. “Perry. Hey,” I greeted my perky floor don friend at the door. I even did a little stretching to make my act believable.

“Morning, Laura!” Perry chirped. “Wow. You look like you had a really good sleep.” She pinched my cheek and grinned.

With a nervous half-smile, I made sure I was blocking her view to my room. “Uhh . . . thanks?”

Perry was about to step inside when I moved to block her again. “Uhh . . . Now’s not a good time, Perry,” I croaked.

Perry squinted at me, as if studying me closely. “Why are you acting so weird?”

I swallowed back. “Me? Acting weird? No!” I said with a little nervous laugh. “No, no. I just woke up so that’s probably why.”

Squinting at me a little bit longer, Perry finally shook her head. “Okay, alright. Whatever, you adorable tiny weirdo,” she said, accepting my answer. I sighed inwardly. “By the way, I heard from LaFontaine that Carmilla—” she paused when a muffled groan from inside the room was heard.  _Uh-oh._

Perry craned her neck and peered over my shoulder. Her eyes instantly bulged in surprise.

“—Carmilla? Carmilla’s in your freaking room?” she gasped in a hushed tone. “Laura, you naughty, naughty little . . .”

I turned my head round to glance at the sleeping girl myself. Then I faced Perry again and gave her a half-shrug and a lopsided guilty smile. My face was probably bright red already.

Perry’s eyes had gone bigger. “Omigod!” She put a hand on her mouth, silently freaking out.

“Perr! Shhh!” I scolded in a whisper. “You might wake her up.”

“Omigod,” she repeated with even wider eyes, “Carmilla’s in your room. Lying in your bed.”

I nodded, feeling more awkward. “Yep. And yep.”

“Hold on.” Perry gave me a meaningful, inquisitive look. “Did you two—? What is going on? You know very well about my mind-boggling deductive powers, Laura.”

That was true. Lola Perry was one of those people you just couldn’t lie to. Her built-in anti-bullshit mechanism was always on point. I was about to open my mouth to answer my friend when a rustling of sheets inside the room was heard. My heart pounded and I was suddenly gnawing my bottom lip in panic.  _Oh dear, no_ _._ I was seriously shitting bricks. 

“Laura?” Carmilla softly called, crawling off the bed. She walked toward me. “Lau—” She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Perry in the doorway.

Smiling sheepishly, Perry waved at the dumbstruck girl. “Hi, Carmilla. Good morning!” Then her eyes travelled downward. “You, uh . . . you look great.”

My panicky gaze flicked to Carmilla, my eyes pointedly gesturing at her scantily-clad body. She forgot the staggering fact that she was only in her bra and panties.

“Shit,” Carmilla muttered, instantly covering her body with her arms before scuttling back toward the bed to look for her clothes. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Perry clapped a hand to her mouth to stop a hysterical giggle. I held on the edge of the door and swung it more open as casually as I could, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. This was cripplingly awkward.

“What is it, Perr?” I asked the curly-haired girl in front of me.

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all, dear,” Perry commented, amusement still visible in her eyes.

I raised a finger in warning. “Don’t.” Perry laughed quietly at this. Then when she had finally composed herself after a few mild death glares from me, I asked again, “Anyway, what’s up?”

The redhead finally replied, smiling, “Well, you know, it’s a holiday at uni today so we’re going somewhere.”

“Where?”

“This cool place downtown.”

“And do what, exactly?” I asked.

A fully-clothed Carmilla came up shamefacedly behind me, intrigued by our conversation.

Perry’s eyes twinkled some more as she gazed at a flushed Carmilla, then turned to look at me again. “Uh, I’m not sure.” She shrugged. “It’s an Austrian cultural thingy organised by Summer Society,” she said. She then turned to Carmilla. “You two coming?”

Carmilla regarded me from above her eyelashes. “I . . . don’t think so.”

My smile told her I appreciated the response.

“Gotta study,” the brunette went on, her arms sliding around my waist as she hugged me from behind, and I froze. “Laura and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Oh, right, studying,” Perry said slowly as if in suspicion.

I felt Carmilla nod against my hair. “Yep. Studying,” the girl answered coolly, and I wondered what Carmilla was thinking PDA-ing in front of our friend. “I missed a few classes, you know. And it’s exam week next week so . . .”

Perry clapped her hands. “Alright, then, I’ll just let Danny know that you two aren’t joining because you’re too busy _studying_.” She rolled her eyes then snickered.

I glowered at Perry before she spun on her heel to walk down the hallway, her shoulders shaking with mute giggles. Then without looking back she shouted with a wave, “Have fun  _studying_ , you two!”

I closed the door gently, made sure it was locked, and then whirled around to face a very tasty-looking Carmilla whose eyes and arms were still glued to me.  _My breakfast_ , I thought wickedly as my hands slid sensuously around her neck. I couldn’t help it. It was as if I just wanted to feel her skin on mine all the time. And it was obvious Carmilla felt the same way.

“Study, huh?” I teased, arching a brow. “Does your concept of ‘studying’ involve this?” Slowly, teasingly, I leant in and brushed my lips against her earlobe.

“Laura . . .” She couldn’t stop the moan from escaping as she held on to my hips.

“Or this?” I pressed hot, moist kisses onto her neck.

Carmilla watched me as I continued my torturous work, her eyes now narrow slits of arousal. “You are so gonna regret this, cutie.”

Straightening, I tilted my chin up in challenge. “Make me.”

“Watch me.” Carmilla gently pushed me further into the room, both of us giggling in between kisses, and back onto the bed.

We fell onto the bed, lying close together, the giggling suddenly turned into a sober staring contest. Carmilla was looking at me as if she were ready for me to blurt out some stupid thing. But I jerked my gaze away. Dropping the “What are we exactly?” question would be akin to dropping an atomic bomb on . . . whatever we were or weren’t to each other. There will be consequences and the thought of having to deal with them scared me. But at the same time, not knowing how to move past our puzzling indeterminate state also terrified me. 

Carmilla’s fingers grazed the arm I had thrown over her chest. She must have seen that my eyes were now focused on a wall of my room. “I might regret asking this,” she said, “but what’s bothering you, cupcake?”

“The wall.”

“Liar,” she said, kissing the top of my head. “I see the faraway look in your eyes. It’s something beyond that.”

“My heartless next-door neighbour,” I said, keeping my gaze on the wall. “Did you know that Betty plays the accordion every seven in the freaking morning? And I’m seriously plotting ways to steal that stupid instrument from her to finally put a stop to this daily early morning madness.”

Carmilla burst into chuckles. “I don’t think I can help you out with that, sweetheart.”

I simply scowled at the wall. And Carmilla figured out there was really something else that had been bothering me so she took the plunge. “Seriously, though, what are you thinking?”

I turned my head to look up at her and finally blurted, “Am I the only one freaking out that Perry caught us?”

“Yes.”

“See, that, I don’t quite understand.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Why should we be?”

“Because you know our friends. They’ll make a big deal out of this and start bombarding us with questions. They will not leave us alone, Carm. Sooner or later we’re gonna have to come up with decent answers.”

She smirked. “Well, I’m not gonna be answering any questions from those idiots, period.”

I drew back, my brows creased in disbelief. “How could you be so chill when you’re more than willing to PDA in front of other people? Of course they’re going to be suspicious.”

Carmilla lifted herself up on her elbows, her gorgeous hair tumbling around her arms. “Sweetie, you need to relax. Seriously. It’s none of their goddamn business.”

“I know, I know,” I said quietly, lowering my gaze. “It’s just crazy, you know. I guess my brain isn’t completely absorbing what just happened yet. Gosh, I’m over-thinking again, aren’t I?”

My innocent question broke her into chuckles. “Yes!”

“Good.” I grinned. “Where was I?”

Carmilla groaned and crushed my mouth beneath hers.

With an effort, I fought free of her marauding mouth, only to have her slide those warm lips down the arch of my throat. “I just don’t know how I would react when I see Perry again, you know. Will it be weird? Will she be acting like she didn't see anything? And I cannot fathom how all of this isn’t affecting you as much as it does me. I mean, she saw you practically naked and we both know how—”

“Shh.” The finger she placed over my lips indicated she’d had enough of my paranoid thoughts. Carmilla’s hand slid over my shoulder to my back down to my waist, her fingertips gliding. I simply melted, hushed explosions shuddered through my blood.

Then she rolled over on top of me. “Laura,” she said, staring into my eyes. “Sometimes you just talk too much.”

“Well, your see-through shirt makes me nervous.” I grinned at her slightly see-through black top.

With a chuckle, Carmilla sat up to straddle me. “Then this,” she murmured sexily, tugging her shirt over her head, “should probably shut you up for a while.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was past midnight and I still couldn’t sleep. I kept staring at the flitting shadows on the ceiling, wishing they could spell out whatever was happening between me and Carmilla. This thing has been going on for more than three weeks now and I hated to admit it but standing on a grey area with the enigmatic Carmilla Karnstein was not exactly all rainbows and butterflies. It’s terrifying. Especially now that I’ve met Carmilla’s new study buddy, Ell, who was obviously trying too hard to get Carmilla’s attention and get on my nerves.

After a fair amount of thinking unhappy thoughts, I turned on my side to face the raven-haired girl next to me in my bed and found her still wide awake.

I stared at her through the darkness. “I don’t trust this study buddy of yours, Carm. She seems bad news,” I spoke after a studied moment.

“Cupcake, don’t tell me you are jealous of her.”

“I’m not jealous of Ell, okay?” I told her quietly, but quite defensively. “I’m just wondering why her name keeps on popping up in every conversation.”

She gave a shrug. “Well, you’re always asking me about stuff that’s been going on in my life. It’s just that Ell sort of plays a minor part in it right now ‘cos she happens to be my study buddy.”

“It’s not just that. You forgot to mention that she looks like Natalie Dormer’s twin sister . . .”

“Oh. So you _are_ jealous of her.” Carmilla couldn’t stop a little smirk from breaking out which only annoyed me more.

“I’m just not comfortable with the idea of a beautiful, sassy blonde chick giggling next to you all the time, Carmilla.”

“So you _are_ jealous of her.”

Blushing, I looked away with a slightly pissed off face, my curled fingers tightening around the comforter, and I could see Carmilla silently enjoying my reaction.

The arm that Carmilla had wrapped around my shoulders pulled me closer to her. “How many times do I have to tell you,” she coaxed, moving her head to nuzzle into my neck and lightly nip at the skin, “I’m not interested in anyone else, cupcake. It’s just you, alright?”

“I want to believe that.” It was disbelieving, but not sarcastic. I had a hard time maintaining a cold expression ‘cos God, her lips felt so fucking nice on my neck.

Carmilla drew back. “Well, you better believe it, cutie.” She cupped the side of my face and made me look at her. “I’m dead serious, Laura. I don’t want any other girl in my life. It’s just you, okay?” she said, tracing a finger down the curve of my cheekbone and dropping a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes fluttered closed.

“Okay?” she said again, stroking my face gently, lovingly. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

Her serious gaze held mine. “Okay?” she repeated for the third time.

Finally, I nodded. Gingerly, Carmilla levered herself on top of me, propping herself up with one elbow. “I want no one else . . .” she said to me so softly, moving her free hand down my side, slowly, caressingly, to my waist, her fingers playing with the waistband of my cotton shorts, “. . . but my tiny, sexy as hell, dorky Laura. Okay?”

I allowed a dopey smile, then, happy to hear she called me ‘hers’.

“Okay,” I finally replied in a whisper, my hands slipping upward into Carmilla’s hair, then curving on her neck. I lifted my head and kissed her thoroughly. The melding of our lips robbing both of us out of breath. And when I let my head fall back to the pillow, I couldn’t help but drown in Carmilla’s dark brown eyes.

“And anyway,” she added, lifting a mocking brow, arms now propped up as she stayed on top of me. “I’m not the one with a project partner who’s annoyingly tall and perky and clingy.”

“At least Danny’s not planning shady slumber parties.”

A snort. “Please. Ell’s only going to stay over for one night. Big deal.”

“It _is_ a big deal. Especially since she seems like a very touchy-feely person when she’s around you,” I pointed out.

Carmilla let out an audible sigh. “Cupcake, we talked about this already. She’ll take my bed; I’ll be sleeping on the floor.”

In spite of it, I felt my stomach knot. “What if she planned this whole ‘sleepover study session’ just to seduce you, Carm? I mean, it is pretty obvious she has a huge crush on you. You must be blind not to see those heart eyes she’s been blatantly giving you. What if she thinks she has a chance—”

“Tell you what, cupcake,” she interrupted with a smirk, “if Ell proposes to me later, I won’t marry her. How’s that?”

That made me laugh. “Good.” Then my tone became serious again as I raised my chin, gazed at her through narrow lids, and moved my hands to cup Carmilla’s face. “You better not do stupid things with her, Carmilla Karnstein, or I swear.”

“It’s not like I’m holding my breath to throw a pajama party with Ell, anyway. I mean, if you feel uncomfortable with it, I could talk her out of it—”

“No, no, of course not,” I said right away, now feeling guilty. “I mean, I don’t want to be that kind of girl who . . . dictates things. That’s not me at all. I mean, you’re entitled to do whatever. It’s not like you’re—” I stopped myself before finishing that stupid thought. “I mean, you’re stubborn, anyway. So yeah, do whatever floats your boat.” I gave a tiny dismissive shrug.

Carmilla stared down at me, an amused smirk lifting one corner of her mouth.

A few heartbeats passed. My fingers silently twirled some hair on Carmilla’s nape.

With arched brows, I broke the silence. “Are you going to ravage me or just keep on secretly making fun of me?”

Carmilla finally let out a chuckle. “Actually I was waiting for you to ramble more, cupcake,” she said, and made a wry face at me. “I mean, if you want for us to argue some more.”

My brows quirked. “You really want to argue some more?”

“You’re extra sexy when you’re provoked.” She grinned.

“No, I’ve had enough of talking,” I said, with genuine suffering. “Fucking kiss me already.”

With a sound that was half groan, half chuckle, Carmilla lowered herself to me and sampled the smooth skin of my neck, chest, alternately nibbling with her teeth and stroking with her tongue. I welcomed her eagerly, lolling my head back to give her more access. I dug my fingers into her neck, her back. She moved back to my mouth and invaded my lips, her tongue delving deep inside. I answered with quickened touches that added waves and waves of desire running through her.

Suddenly I jerked up. Her breath caught.

“Laura?” Carmilla’s tone was alarmed, her breathing hot and fast.

“Did you lock the door?” I asked worriedly, pointedly looking at the door. “Remember last night LaFontaine almost walked in on—”

Carmilla quickly drew me back down onto the bed and laughed her way into the kiss. “Laura, you’re fucking killing me!”

My own giggling was cut short as I trembled, with Carmilla deepening the kiss, tasting, probing, urging. And I responded, kissing her back, wanting more of her sweetness. And more, and more.

Carmilla slid her hands under my tank top and moved them up and down the sides of my body, and I nearly gasped aloud at her vehement hunger. I pulled her against me, then mumbled against her lips, “I really think Ell’s attracted to you, Carm. I saw her tweets and I know she’s been talking about you. You’re the ‘hot, mysterious chick’ she’s been gushing about—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she groaned against my lips. “Just stop with that already, Lauronica Mars.” Then she moved her head downward to kiss my neck.

“I swear it’s true,” I breathed.

Carmilla ran her tongue around the little indentation where my collar bones met. “Seriously, sunshine,” she spoke against my skin, “you’re spending way too much mental energy on a girl I barely even know.”

“I’m just worried, is all.”

She lifted her head to look at me and raised a teasing brow. “Why? Threatened already?”

I let out a snort. “Why would I be? I believe my charm is so hard to resist.”

“That is very true.” Carmilla then sat up, straddling me. “You, Laura Hollis, are setting my leather pants on fire, and you haven’t even taken your top off, yet.” She tugged tentatively at the hem of my tank top.

She looked at me with eyes so dark with want. I swallowed then impulsively blurted, “It’s the Hollis Effect, I guess.”

Carmilla raised a perfectly-curved brow, a smirk forming on her well-kissed lips. “Hollis Effect, huh?”

“Yeah, have you heard of that?” I grinned smugly.

“I’m quite familiar with it,” she answered in a voice so low, her hands now moving slowly across the smooth, taut hollow of my stomach. “And it’s actually on full effect right now . . .”  

I bit my bottom lip. _God, is she sexy_. “Is that right?”

Carmilla nodded. “It’s like this . . .” She took an intense glance at my lips before leaning over me again and—

_**Achoo!** **  
** _

I laughed at her already-reddened face. “I make you sneeze?” I asked her with pretend disappointment. “Jeez. That’s pretty insulting, Carm.”

I watched her as she sniffled and she looked gorgeously cute as ever. And she was mine. I meant,  _almost_  mine. I feel so goddamn lucky. I felt this kind of tingling starting in the pit of my stomach. I was really falling for this girl, hard and fast. Into her intense brown-eyed gaze, her sensitive soul, her lips where super cheesy pet names regularly escape. Carmilla Karnstein might be a complex human being, but when she reveals the soft side of her, it’s so fucking beautiful.

“What’s the matter?” Carmilla asked, wiping her nose with a napkin. “Do I have a bogey poking out or something?”

“No.”

“Did my eyeliner migrate again?”

“No.” I was hit with monosyllabic lockjaw. _Jeez, the things this girl does to my heartbeat.  
_

“Laura,” she said, searching my face curiously for an answer, “what are you looking so pleased about?”

“Nothing, I swear.” I wiped the smile off my face.

“You’re a shitty actress, you know.”

I sat up so that we were facing each other. Carmilla touched my face gently, her eyes searching out mine, and I felt the air getting strangled in my throat. I could feel her warm breath on my nose as she stroked my hair. She let her hand fall down my neck and trace a line to that soft bit at the base of my throat where my pulse raced just under the skin.

“What is it, cupcake?” she whispered, just before she touched her nose to mine.

“You just . . . make me feel like I’m . . . completely defenceless.”

She arched her brows. “Ah, yeah?”

“Yes,” I breathed, my gaze fixed on her burning dark brown eyes. “How do you do that?”

“I suppose it’s a natural talent of mine.” She punctuated her words with a sweet kiss on my lips. 

“It’s like,” I explained, when she pulled back, “when I look into your eyes, I just can’t help but drown in them. You’re so . . . unbelievably gorgeous and your smiles are ridiculously beautiful and . . . I just feel so—” But I didn’t finish ‘cos next thing I knew Carmilla was kissing me again. God, her lips were like velvet. She nibbled my bottom lip, darting her tongue into my mouth, finding mine and pressing so gently that I wanted to rip her clothes off. My hands found themselves wrapped round her head, pulling her into me, playing with her dark locks.

Just as things were getting hot and intense, Carmilla’s head suddenly jerked back—

**_Achoo!_ **

Folding my arms, I frowned at her. “Okay, now, I’m really insulted,” I said, then we both burst out laughing.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Poor Carmilla,” LaFontaine said, shaking their head sadly, looking over at the raven-haired girl who was lying in the bed, her back facing us—covered in blankets, shivering, sneezing, blowing, and sniffing from a bad cold.

I tut-tutted and shook my head mournfully, gently closing the door behind me. “Like a fish out of water.”

Setting down a tray with a pitcher of water, a glass, and a pack of medicine capsules on Carmilla’s bedside table, LaFontaine smirked. “And here I thought Carmilla Karnstein was Silas U’s notorious invincible badass.”

Carmilla only groaned and wiped her runny nose with a wadded up tissue.

I walked further into Carmilla’s dimly lit room and sat down on the edge of the bed by the sick girl. “Here, Carm. Take this paracetamol.”

“No,” she grumbled, shaking her head.

“Carmilla,” I said in my most adult voice, “please. You have to. Don’t be stubborn now.”

Another groan.

“Carmilla . . .” I warned.

“Fine, Nurse Hollis.” She finally turned her face up and lifted her head a bit, and I smiled at her adorable red nose. She grinned. “You are . . .” She trailed off as she stroked a hand over my hair. Confused, she pulled back, eyes narrowed, and studied me. “What the hell did you do to your hair?”

In automatic defence, I combed my fingers through it. “Natalie sort of made me her human art project during lunch break. She put some ridiculous feather locks and had it curled very disastrously. I’m never gonna wear a dead animal on me again. And look at my nails.” With a little scowl, I held out my hands to show her the weird Inca nail art Natalie did.

With a half laugh, Carmilla said in a stuffy nose voice, “Come here, cupcake, let me get a good look.” She pulled me closer to her.

I sat there, pouting a little as the gorgeous girl inspected my hipsterrific fingernails.

Carmilla snuffled. “Ever the toy, eh?” Her dark brown eyes twinkled with humour.

“I didn’t want it, but Nat and Sarah Jane insisted it would look good on me and give me a little edge, you know,” I mumbled when she only continued her silent study, and LaFontaine was snickering in the background. “I just got tired of arguing with those two freaks so I let them play with me.”

LaFontaine cleared their throat loudly. “Okay. I’m gonna go grab my medicine boxes real quick. I’ll be right back.” I waited for the ginger to close the door before I scooted closer to Carmilla. If LaFontaine had a clue about the weird thing going on between me and Carmilla, they’re doing an excellent job in acting dense or nonchalant about it.

I picked out a neon green lock of fake hair. “Natalie said this one is glow-in-the-dark. Outrageous, right?”

“Um-hmm. You still look perfect to me.” Fascinated, Carmilla reached out to toy with my earlobe, then skimmed her finger down the side of my throat. “Either the fact that I can’t make out with you right now is playing hell with my libido, or you’re the sexiest woman alive.”

Delighted, flustered, I held up the capsule. “As much as I love your verbal flirtation, Miss Karnstein, I would have to ask you to open your mouth,” I commanded, and Carmilla wiggled her eyebrows at me.

“Oooh, kinky,” she said.

“Carmilla . . .” I warned again, and the dark-haired girl grudgingly did.

Gently I put the capsule into her mouth and handed her a glass of water. After seeing her take a couple of big gulps, I leant over to give Carmilla’s forehead a sweet laudatory kiss. “Good girl. I promise you’ll feel better in no time—” I jerked back up when LaFontaine interrupted.

“Although I have to warn you, lady,” LaFontaine began, “you might be knocked out in a few minutes.” The redhead was standing in the doorway, carrying a couple of large plastic boxes labeled  ** _‘Allergy & Stuffy Noses’_** and  ** _‘Pain Relief’_**  full of medicine bottles and a pill organiser. “And you never know what unimaginable things could happen when you’re unconscious and medicated. You might transfigure into an armchair.”

Carmilla pinched at the bridge of her nose. “LaF, I appreciate everything you’re doing for me, but please shut up,” she groaned, and I laughed.  _Oh, the perks of having a dorky Bio major friend._

“How’d you catch a cold, anyway?” LaFontaine asked.

Carmilla and I stared at each other, exchanging meaningful grins, both knowing what the answer was but refusing to say it out loud.

_The Hollis Effect._

LaFontaine’s brows knitted in question.

There was a giggle working its way up my throat, and suddenly I couldn’t take it anymore. I burst out laughing at the exact same moment that Carmilla lost it too.

LaFontaine shot both of us a weirded out look, and scratched their head.

“It’s a long story, LaF,” I finally answered when I had sobered.

LaFontaine just shrugged it off. “Whatever, weirdos.”

As the redhead sauntered over to the study desk to prepare a pill organiser for Carmilla’s swift recovery, I moved to massage Carmilla’s temples with my thumbs, slowly, lovingly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she seemed more relaxed now. The whole time at the university, she’d been whining about her headaches and stuffy nose through texts. And I felt so bad that I couldn’t just ditch my classes to take care of my . . . well, whatever she was or wasn’t to me.

I couldn’t stop a sheepish grin as I remembered something. “I took care of your laundry, by the way,” I said in a low voice.

Carmilla’s head jerked up. “You did not.” She began blushing the colour of a goddamn tomato.

I nodded, my grin growing, as I went on rubbing her temples. “I did so.”

“Did not.” She shook her head, mortified.

Another nod. “Did so.”

Carmilla let out a groan. “Laura, I told you not to touch my laundry,” she said a bit too loud.

“Shhh.” I put an index finger to her lips and shushed her. After casting a cautious glance over my shoulder at LaFontaine who seemed to be so absorbed in arranging medicines and humming the Pokémon theme song, I mouthed to Carmilla, “It’s okay. I love doing laundry. I mean, your red lace G-string?” I made a fanning gesture.

Camilla instantly threw me a  _What the hell?_  look. She shook her head in incredulity, glaring at me, and mouthed back, “Don’t tell me you—”

“I was joking,” I mouthed, giggling a little, and leaning over to sneakily give her forehead a quick kiss. Then I moved my mouth to her ear so I could whisper. “Chill, Carm. I didn’t touch your undies. But I gotta be honest, though, I was so super tempted.”

“Not funny, cupcake,” she grumbled, tugging the blanket over her head.

“I’m really not used to seeing you with all these fabrics on,” I went on in a hushed tone, sounding disappointed, as I clutched at the pile of covers wrapping the brunette. “Remind me as soon as you feel better—”

“Oh, you bet I will. And you better be ready, creampuff,” Carmilla replied right away from under the covers, and I laughed at the frustration I heard in her voice.

LaFontaine suddenly spoke with fake sympathy. “Too bad we’re hitting Lustig Pub tonight . . .” The redhead gave me a look as if they wanted me to chime in on the teasing.

“I know, right?” I responded. “Free tequila shots from the Zeta bros. Yum.” I did a silly little clap.

Our ginger friend smirked. “And all the Summer Society girls dancing in their skimpy dresses.”

“Woot woot!” I hooted with pretend enthusiasm. I really didn’t care about other girls. Carmilla was the only girl for me.

“Bite me, you merciless dorks,” Carmilla barked from under her blanket. “Leave me alone.” She punctuated her words with a cute little sniffle.

LaFontaine and I only laughed at this. It was just highly amusing to see Carmilla this vulnerable. It’s very rare to witness her in this sort of state. And I couldn’t help but think this was probably her most adorable look.

I gently pulled the blanket off her face, kissed her forehead and murmured, “Don’t worry, Carm. You’re still beautiful.”

“And you’re a fucking liar,” she jokingly retorted.

“Okay. You look horrible but I still love—” I stammered, “I love the way you look in your see-through shirt.”

 _Shit._ My heart did a bungee jump. I noticed Carmilla had stiffened right away.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit_. I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally slamming my head against the wall for almost letting those precious words slip.  _You little shit, Hollis._

The silence that descended was palpable. Carmilla turned on her side again, her back facing me. One could probably sense the moment of sudden awkwardness between us.

Good thing LaFontaine jumped up from their seat and accidentally broke it.

“So, uh, anyway, I'm done with the pill box. I'll, uh, I'll just leave it here on the desk.” The ginger awkwardly grabbed their big medicine boxes from the desk and moved toward the door. “I gotta bounce. I still have to finish some experiments. I’ll leave you lovebirds alone now. I’m sure you would like to talk more about laundry.” I threw the redhead a mild death glare—same one I'd always give Perry, and they just stuck their tongue out. “Rest, Carmilla. You need it,” LaFontaine added as they held on the doorknob. “And drink lots and lots of water.” Then the door was shut.

I turned my attention back to the dark-haired girl. “Carm?”

“Hm?”

“I could stay here,” I offered, gently touching her shoulder. “I can’t leave you like this. LaF was right. You might turn into an armchair.”

Carmilla suddenly sat up and snort laughed. “Who says I’m not already an Animagus? I might just morph myself into a giant black cat.”

I doubled over, laughing. “Oh my God, we’re such dorks.”

“I know. It’s nauseating,” Carmilla agreed, making a face. “It’s probably the Hollis Virus.”

I slapped playfully at her shoulder, and she only laughed. “Hey! It’s the Hollis Effect,” I corrected her with a scowl. “Hollis  _Effect_ , okay?”

She kept laughing and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Then her face turned serious as gradual drowsiness crept over her. “But seriously, cupcake, go out with them and have fun tonight. I’ll be alright. Miserable but alright. I actually already feel the paracetamol kicking in right now.”

I pulled out my phone from the pocket of my jeans and quickly composed a group message. “I’m actually texting them right now. I’m not going. I’d like to stay here and make sure you get some sleep and drink lots of water and take your meds on time.”

“You don’t have to, Laura.”

I looked up from my phone and smiled sweetly at her. “I insist. I want to stay here with you.”

Carmilla weakly threw a balled up tissue into the nearby trashcan. “Suit yourself, cutie. But I feel like I’m gonna pass out soon . . .” She did sound a little out of sorts already, like she’s giving way to the sudden languor. She gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek before laying back down on the bed. She rolled onto her side, and I helped pull the blanket over her shoulder. “Thanks for everything, cupcake,” she mumbled sleepily.

Suddenly Carmilla’s phone started ringing on her bedside table. With a grunt, she reached behind her blindly to get it. Seated nearer to the table, I grabbed the ringing phone, saw that it was her study buddy, Ell, calling, and handed it to her, ignoring the rowdy knots in my tummy again. Seeing the caller’s name, Carmilla put her phone on silent mode and groaned, “I’ll deal with you later.”

I bit the inside of my cheek. The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting worse. Even though Carmilla already said that I’m the only girl she wants, I was still unconvinced. I need to let her know that I’m not messing around, that I’m serious about her, that I genuinely care about her. The DTR could wait until later. For now, exclusivity is something that I should put out there. Giving the “Exclusivity” talk is one giant step and I felt like I had to do it soon. And by soon, I mean  _now_.

“Carm?”

A yawn. “Hm?”

“So I’ve been thinking . . .”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea that Ell sleeps over here tonight.”

“You don’t?” she asked drowsily.

“I mean, you’re obviously too sick to function. I don’t think she’ll enjoy your company given your unfortunate state, anyway. She might be grossed out.”

“Hmm . . .” She sniffled and I handed her more tissue.

“Also, so you can rest in my room and I can take care of you.”

“What’s wrong with my room?”

“It doesn’t have your favourite yellow pillow.”

“Oh, right.” Another yawn.

“And also to prevent me from going to jail ‘cos, erm,  _you know_.” This elicited a tiny titter from her.

“Oh, I know. You might transfigure into a scary, green-eyed dragon and fry poor Ell’s ass.”

“Maybe,” I admitted. “But for the most part, I just want you to get well as quickly as possible so I can kiss your pretty little mouth again.”

“Hm . . . yeah, I’ve been thinking about it, too. It’s not like I’m mentally and physically capable to study, anyway. And you’re right.” She sniffled. “I like the idea of cuddling in your bed better . . .”

“I don’t want to sound like a controlling,” I thought about the right word for it but ended up with, “whatever, and I know it’s weird to say this, but I just want to take care of what we have, Carmilla—whatever this is. I enjoy being with you. And call me selfish, but I . . . I only want you for myself. There, I said it.” I bit the inside of my cheek, afraid of how the girl would react.  _Crap. Yep, I just said it._

“Don’t worry, cutie, I’m all yours,” was all she said, and before I could do a little victory dance in my head, Carmilla’s face scrunched slightly in pain. “Oh, fuck. You know, sweetie,” she grunted, pressing her whole hand to the side of her head, “as much as I enjoy listening to you babble, I can’t properly process your words in my head. Fuck. I hate being sick.”

“At least we can cuddle,” I suggested.

“Oh, yes, please. I need you.”

Quickly I took my jeans off then slipped under the covers and held Carmilla close. “Wow, I’m the big spoon this time.” I pushed aside a handful of her hair and kissed the back of her neck as she sniffled on. Lying next to Carmilla and somewhat protecting her felt so right. I stroked her arm, slowly, a bit sensually.

“Mmm . . . that feels so good . . .” she breathed.

“You like that?” I laid a soft kiss on her shoulder as I went on stroking her arm.

“Mm-hmm . . . You can be my big spoon anytime, sunshine.”

I smiled at that.

“Carmilla?”

“Hmm?” I could tell she was nearly asleep.

“I . . .” I bit down on my lip, nervous. “I . . .”

“Hhm . . .”

“Carm . . .”

“. . .”

“I . . .”

“. . .”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

I looked over to see her reaction but Carmilla’s eyes were closed and her steady breathing told me that she was already fast asleep.

_Well, shit._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Thanks! xx
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: **[dannygirl06](http://instagram.com/dannygirl06)**  
>  Tumblr: **[The LegenDanny Diaries](http://thelegendannydiaries.tumblr.com)**


End file.
